warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timudormo
Timudormo is a Bronze Wrym. He is the second boss of the Emerald Sanctum, during the attack on the Bronze Dragonshine he was brought to the Emerald Sanctum and corrupted. He is a DPS race. He is known as the Boss of Time due to his encounter. Abilities 10-Man * Tail Swipe: Swipes the enemy backwards dealing 15,000 physical damage. * Pain of Time: Causes 1500 damage per tick, channeled. * Time Portal: Opens a Portal to another time, instant. Time Portal mob abilities to be revealed 25-man In addition to his 10-man abilities, Timudormo gains an additional spell. * Time Vortex: Rapidly ages of the target, causing health and mana/rage/runic power/energy to deteriorate by 10% each second for each second. Lasts 11 seconds. Randomly cast. Note: Time Vortex cannot be healed through as the actual health is reduced, so the player will still have their maximun health at that point. They can only be saved via a Shield. Time Portal mob abilities to be revealed Heroic Difficulty His enrage timer is reduced by 30 seconds. His Pain of Time duration is increased aswell as the ability to melee while he casts it. Time Vortex now is an AoE effect, when it hits a target, it will spread to all players within 15 yards of him/her, shielding the people effected is essential to ensure a wipe doesn't proceed. Tactics Time Portals Every 60 seconds during the encounter, Timurdomo will open a portal to another time. They consist mostly of raid encounters from World of Warcraft history. Three (5 on 25-man) memories will play during the encounter. This is a complete list: *'Lady Deathwhisper:' Cult members health and level are increased to accomadate Cataclysm standards. *'Kil'Jaeden:' The Blue Dragons that spawn become enemies and their healing spells are replaced by damage dealing spells. If the group takes too long to kill Kil'Jaeden, he will teleport to the main world with his Sunwell health. *'Kael'Thas Sunstrider:' He is his Magister's Terrace form and will cause players to fly into the air; much like all of his encounters. Upon death, he gives the raid not in the living world a Debuff which increases Physical and Magic damage taken by 300% (600% on heroic). *'Gunship Battle:' The players must defeat Orgrims Hammer/The Skybreaker before they enter the real world. There is a twist and instead of destroying the ship, the cannons must be used to kill Saurfang/Muradin. If it takes more than a minute to beat, Orgrims Hammer/The Skybreaker will enter the real world and bombard the group. *'Argent Confesser Palentress:' She will spam memories, which are mostly WotLK dungeon bosses. She must be nuked before she summons another memory otherwise she will enter the real world and summon a corrupt Alexstrasza memory. Alexstrasza heals Timudormo. *'Hakkar the Soulflayer:' He will spam Mind Control and has a much stronger melee. His timer is 65 seconds. When he enters the mainworld his strength and general damage output is increased by 750%. *'Lich King (Heroic Mode):' He will summon Val'kyr. Much like his Icecrown Citadel encounter, he will suck the entire non-real world raid members into Frostmourne. He takes 300% more damage to make the enrage timer. If he reaches the real world he will cast Fury of Frostmourne, killing the entire raid.